


bleachers

by cloudymonet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Peter is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudymonet/pseuds/cloudymonet
Summary: A million different things raced through Peter’s mind all in a matter of seconds. The first of those things being that he was an idiot, that he was pathetic, and that he was an asshole.





	bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> another really short fic i wrote in like 5 minutes but this time it's fluffy post-war antics! hopefully i can finish the chapter fic im working on but tbh im inconsistent and unreliable

_bleachers before decathlon?_

Three words had never made it so difficult for Peter to think straight. Michelle glanced at him from across the classroom and smirked ever so slightly. He felt every ounce of blood in his body rush to his face, and he immediately felt like a pathetic asshole.

_i think you already know the answer_

He recoiled mentally as soon as he hit send. He was, quite literally, the sorriest asshole he had ever seen, and he had no idea why Michelle Jones had made it a habit to touch her lips to his for extended periods of time under the bleachers of the football field.

_you are getting a little predictable_

Out of his peripheral vision he could see her leaning over her desk ever so slightly in his direction. Peter, unable to help himself, met her gaze and found himself thinking about how well the new red streaks in her hair complimented the confidence she’d recently begun to exude.

_i’ll have you know i’m incredibly capricious_

His phone vibrated again in his lap almost instantaneously.

_i guess you’re right. i’m shocked you know what capricious means_

After class, he slid his hand into hers and was surprised to feel her grip tighten. They had never held hands before. Technically, they weren’t even dating. They were just two friends who, on several occasions, had succumbed to raging hormones and sexual tension. Peter’s lips twitched as they arrived on the football field.

“Why are you smiling?” came Michelle’s low voice from beside him.

“What? I can’t smile?” Peter laughed lightly.

Michelle smiled mockingly.

“Whenever you smile like that you end up saying something that makes you sound like a pathetic asshole.”

Peter considered this for a second, but was feeling much too pleased with himself to dwell on it.

“You’re holding my hand,” he said simply.

Michelle stared at him.

“We’ve been walking for ten minutes. How is it possible, even for you, to just now be noticing that?”

Peter ignored her and ducked under the bleachers. She followed and without missing a beat they were intertwined. It wasn’t until they were together that Peter realized how much he missed being with her. He’d loved her for so long it was starting to feel more like a habit than a constant gnawing at his chest. Seeing her used to ache, but now it felt like a sigh of relief.

As if on cue, she sighed into his mouth and it sent harsh waves through his body. He kissed the crook of her neck, then the bottom of her ear, and before he could stop himself he whispered, “MJ, will you be my—my girlfriend?”

She took a step back and looked at him. A million different things raced through Peter’s mind all in a matter of seconds. The first of those things being that he was an idiot, that he was pathetic, and that he was an asshole. After everything he’d been through, after everything _they’d_ been through, how could he put that burden on her. That’s what you become when you constantly throw yourself into imminent danger – a burden. If she, or May, or even Ned knew how many times he’d been inches from death, inches from never seeing them again…

“Okay.”

Peter blinked. 

"Okay?”

“Yeah,” Michelle decided. “I’ll be your girlfriend.”

He was sure that she saw his breathing come to an abrupt halt when she took his hand in hers.

“We should probably head back.”

He nodded in agreement. Together they walked across the football field hand-in-hand, and Peter had to stop his lips from tugging into a smile.


End file.
